Gossip and coffee
by liliaeth
Summary: A short Richie vignette after Alex Hills dead


Gossip and coffee

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Richie Ryan (I believe he belongs to Clan Denial these days.), I'm just using him for a little angst.  
I don't own the concept of Highlander or the universe it plays in I just like to play in it. So puhlease leave me alone, OK. Thanks.

**Characters:**Richie Ryan

This is no more than a short vignette that happens right after the Richie took Alex Hill, but before End of Innocence.

Reactions can be sent to [lilith93@hotmail.com][1]

My website is located at [http://members.xoom.com/liliaeth/][2]

At first sight it was just another day in the old diner. The place was usually filled to the cracks around noon and today was no different. Carrie hardly had a chance to take a breath. She was trying to take care of all of her tables at once, placing a couple cups or plates here, taking away some dishes from there. Moe and Don, two of the sheriff's deputies and two of her best regulars were sitting next to the door enjoying steaks with mashed potatoes and as much grease as she cut put on it. Dennis from the shop across the street was sipping a hot cup of mocha delight. She smiled at his careful manerisme that had all of town whispering about whether he was gay or not. Scullen the towns drunk had managed to scrape some money together for hot soup. He was sitting in the back. His hat was lying next to him and his eyes looked red. He kept getting eyes from a little boy sitting at the next table. Nothing special, the same mixture as usual.

Only one boy stood out a bit in her opinion. A rather cute redhead sat in front of the counter, sipping his coffee with a bit of casual carefulness. As she came closer she noticed his clear blue eyes. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a print of an eagle on the back. When he'd walked in, she'd noticed he was tall but not too tall. His helmet now rested on the stool next to him. Carrie found her gaze resting on him at every free opportunity. But he either didn't notice, or was ignoring it.

Carrie kept gazing at him with every occasion. He didn't seem to notice or at least he didn't react to it.

The radio was playing a few happy tunes in the background. She decided to reset the station, and stopped when she got to a newsreport.

"A beheaded corpse was found earlier today ..."  
The boy looked up at the mention of it.  
"Is it smart to let out so much about it?" Moe said.  
"Who knows. If the sheriff says it's fine, I guess it has to be."  
"Damn why can't psychos like that stay out of here. I'm alright with dealing with the usual kind of things but ... I'd be a lot happier if things like that stayed in the big cities where they belong and leave us in peace." The cop trembled a bit."I hope I never get to meet someone capable of something like that. Like ever."  
"I know what you mean." Don rubbed his belly as he stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Do you think they'll catch the guy?"  
"I sure hope so. The sooner the better."  
"So what was the victim's name?"  
"Alex Hill."

At that the boy nearly spat out his drink. A tear seemed to form around his eye, but was wiped away before any evidence could form of it. He seemed to be almost trembling. Looking after the cops with something aking to fear and pain in his eyes. Then he took out some money, put it down, took his helmet and left.  
Carrie wondered for a second. Did he know the victim or ...

Could he? Nah I'm getting paranoid here. If that kids a psychopathic serial killer capable of decapitating someone, then I'm Madonna. She followed him with her eyes as he climbed onto his bike. Then one of the other customers called out for her. "I'll be there in a second." she shouted and hurried back. The boy instantly forgotten.

******

Richie jumped on his bike. Checking to see if his sword was still solidly fastened. And then he left. Away from the corpse he'd left behind earlier that day. Away from the cops and the news. And all who could find out who and what he was. The young immortal trembled at the memory of the cops words. I'm a murderer. A fucking murderer. But I have to be. Don't I? It's how the Game is played. How can it go this far. Damn you Mac, why can't I just be normal.

No answer came.

[ ][3]

   [1]: mailto:lilith93@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://members.xoom.com/liliaeth/
   [3]: fanfiction.htm



End file.
